Rarely Stoppable
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Genderbender, Riley Stoppable's got secrets. And they all start on the day she bought Rufus, in aisle 16. Of course, everyone agrees R isn't a normal pet, but what nobody knows is that he's secretly an experiment, genetically altered for a mysterious purpose. More secrets are due to follow and she only has one clue. Tenebris Latet Veritas. In Shadows lies the Truth. AU, no pairings
1. Rufus

Tenebris latet veritas. In shadows lies the truth.

Riley grinned, showing off her white teeth and bright brown eyes. Her blonde hair held in two short French braids and wearing the blue sundress her mother had gotten her just last week, she walked down aisle sixteen of Smarty Mart. Otherwise known as the pet aisle.

"I'll pick you up after my hair appointment dear, and remember little miss Riley Stoppable," Her mother warned her. "Nothing with fur, my allergies couldn't take it."

"Yes mama, I understand!" Riley assured her mother. Mrs. Stoppable left for her appointment while Riley waltzed down the aisle. Unbeknownst to Riley, she's about to become way more than a normal middle scholar, and it all starts with Tenebris Latet Veritas. For in Shadows, lies the Truth.

"We need to hire a _normal_ child to take home Experiment R." A well-dressed man sighed, as he spoke to a similarly dressed companion. The plan was to send Experiment R home with a child so they could have an _in_ to a normal household. The problem lie in getting Experiment R adopted out. Kids didn't go for baby Naked Mole Rats these days.

"Yeah, because hiring a kid is the _only_ way to get this ugly thing out." His companion nodded sagely. The first man rubbed tiredly at his face, completely disbelieving.

"I _meant,_ that if we're going to get a full understanding for the experiment the kid needs to send in reports." He clarified.

"Oh, that makes sense." They would have continued the conversation but a little girl arrived, gazing carefully at the pets on display. Since the hairless cat was out for being too freaky Riley had been forced to go through the fish, reptiles, and 'exotic' section. So far there was nothing here, hairless or otherwise, that she was particularly looking forward to bringing home.

"Ah hello there little girl!" The first man, shall we call him Draconem, greeted her.

"Um, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Riley said uncertainly. This man didn't look like a Smarty Mart employee, and since Kim wasn't around to save her if she got kidnapped Riley wisely decided to ignore him and continue browsing.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" He persisted.

"Something without fur, my mom has allergies." She explained, thinking that just the first half of the sentence might confuse him. If she _had_ a choice, she really would pick a dog or a cat.

"_Excellent!_" He exclaimed, bringing out Experiment R from his travelling cage. "Do you know what this is?" He asked her, trying to sound excited.

"Um, it says Naked Mole Rat on the little tag." She pointed out. There was also something in Latin. The creature yawned and looked up at her, smiling and showing off its own pearly whites.

"Yes it is!" The second man nodded, coming into the conversation. "And he's furless!"

"We're running a special survey, we'd like you to buy this pet and then report back to us about how he does! You'll even be paid!" The first man tried to entice her.

"Really?" She asked, picking up the small animal and pocketing the tag.

"Yep, but there's a catch!" The second man warned her, picking his teeth and ignoring the frantic 'shut up' signals coming from his partner. Instead he gazed down at the girl with foreboding in every inch of his voice.

"You can never reveal our secrets, that means no telling anyone where the money came from, no telling anyone about our survey, and no returns." Riley whimpered, her eyes tearing up.

"Now, be a good girl and memorize this information sheet, then destroy it!" He added happily, giving her a packet of information. Within seconds both agents had vanished, leaving Riley Stoppable with a new pet.

"I think I'll name you…Rufus."


	2. Doom

That night held other attractions. The new website had a hit involving saving two men from a laser filled vault. If not for Kevin's amazing football skills (And Riley still had no idea how football translated to doing complicated gymnastics over fatal lasers) they never would have gotten the remote to turn it off. The two men promised to spread word of their website and Riley got a chance for some friendly teasing over Kevin's knowledge of Cuddle Buddies. Showing off Rufus' strange ability to pick locks was just a bonus, but one that brought her back to her room to study the information packet given to her by the strange man at Smarty Mart.

_Welcome Cadet, you are now in the employ of Umbra. This is an organization devoted to _information._ As the current third lowest ranking of Umbra your job will be to report on the findings of Experiment R. Please take the fifth sheet in the packet and fill out the relevant information to begin receiving payments. As you are currently organized under Enlisted you have the option of sticking solely to this assignment and then going quietly back into the civilian current after this mission has been completed. Should your actions prove your intentions to be otherwise you will be noted for reaching certain milestones of the organization, and given proper notification as due your rank._

_Below the Cadet is the Backer and the Civilian. Backers are those who dispense the pay for our lower agents and who you will be permitted to meet with bi-monthly for payments. Your Backer is known as Hank Perkins. His address is listed below, along with the designated drop off where the money will be left for you to pick up on the assigned dates on page eight. Hank Perkins personal file has been summarized and placed on page two, please memorize and destroy it, in that order._

_Below Backers are Civilians. They are the people who are not "in the know" of Umbra. Do not tell them about Umbra, do not reveal any of Umbra's secrets, do not contact any with the intent to shine the light on Umbra. To violate this contract will be to invite our top agents to subject you to erasure. Before becoming a Cadet, you were a civilian, and as such you are currently expendable. A replacement can and will be found should you violate these orders._

"…" Riley looked at Rufus, who'd been scanning the same sheet of paper. Her new pet was a genetically altered Naked Mole Rat, who could apparently read. This was a nine point seven on the weirdness scale, much higher and she might start to scream again. What did they mean by erasure?

"So, you're not a normal pet, huh?" She spoke. Rufus looked up at her in question before calmly patting her hand in a reassuring manner.

"You would be _so _cool if you didn't come with a contract." She giggled. She sighed, her good mood crashing as she studied the thick packet in her hands. She might as well keep going, it was going to be a long night for this twelve year old.

_In the interests of protecting the identity of Experiment R please craft a code name for Experiment R and yourself. Have no fear that your identity will become known, every Cadet is entitled to their privacy due to the sensitivity of their missions. Finish reading this information packet and fill out the relevant forms to be dropped off at the coordinates on page four, along with any reports written on the qualifying dates. Failure to drop off a report three times in a row will be taken as a Retirement, at which point an agent will contact you to decide on the future uses of Experiment R. Thank you for accepting this mission Cadet._

"Eeeh ehh?" Rufus looked up at her, sitting on the bed beside her lifeless hand as she stared at the papers in front of her.

"Um, I think I'll be okay." She guessed his question. "According to this you're almost as smart as humans, wicked smart even though you're just a baby." The mole rat smiled now, his two _titanium_ teeth glistening up at her. This was way weirder than saving people from fatal lasers. Kevin would _never_ believe this, even if she was allowed to tell him.

"Eegh!" The mole rat nodded so she could associate his noise with a positive answer. Riley was very nice for an owner, unlike the trainers he had worked with before being separated from his nest mates.

"I guess I should fill out those forms." She muttered, finding the fifth sheet. It was filled with blanks where she could write up what she needed them to know. It was like being a super hero and inventing a secret identity, or maybe a super spy!

_Name:_ _Rarely Stoppable_. They'd be expecting her to fabricate a name, which made putting her real last name with a random first name was genius!

_Age:15_ That was her dream age. She'd be able to learn how to drive by then! That would be so cool!

_Code Name For Experiment: Rufus._ It would be too complicated to make up and remember a new code name for him too, and he seemed to like the name better than Experiment R.

So she continued filling the paper out, only putting her real address because realistically a fifteen year old would still be living with their parents. With that done she checked page four to find out where she was supposed to leave the form. After a quick internet search on her Dad's ancient computer to figure out where it was she found that it was behind Bueno Nacho! It was the restaurant that had opened up last year, and her most favorite place to go, even beating out the Pizza Party-torium!

"Well, that's it for tonight Rufus. I'll drop it off tomorrow, but right now it's bedtime." She announced, locking the papers away into the puzzle box Kevin got her for her last birthday. Only he knew how to open it and he had sworn never to open it without her permission. She also kept her diary inside!

"Night." She yawned, placing a quick kiss on her new friend and placing him carefully on the second pillow on her bed. She turned out the light, turned on her night light, and laid down to get some sleep.

"Good morning Mrs. Possible!" She greeted her best friend's mother at his door.

"Good morning Riley, well I'm off to the Space Station! That rocket fuel needs to be mixed and they can't do it without me!" Mrs. Possible was pretty cool for an older lady, Riley reflected. Not many brunettes went into rocket science. She bumped into the second Possible doctor in the hall.

"Oh, excuse me Riley, I didn't see you there!" Riley laughed it off and waved to the passing Mr. Possible as he went off to the hospital to save lives. He was a brain surgeon, and was usually on call twenty four seven though he never failed to eat with his family at least once a day. He was a pretty cool guy.

"Hurry girls, I don't want to be late to work!" He called back into the house. Riley took that as her cue to make a dive for the dining room. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally stay on a collision course with the Possible Twins, otherwise known as the Tweebs. Tina and Jen Possible were two whirlwinds of activity, even though they were only eight years old.

"Hey Kevin, ready to walk to school?" She poked her head into the dining room where her best friend was calmly downing some cereal. "Eh hey!" Rufus decided to greet him too, popping his head out of her pants pocket, much to the little football player's surprise.

"Hey Riley, why is Rufus in your pocket?" Kevin asked. Kevin Possible had flaming red hair and to die for green eyes, with a slim build he shared his father's characteristics almost to a T. Although he wasn't as bulky as some other people on the team he was a far better player, in her own fair opinion. Knowing twelve styles of Kung Fu did give a guy an edge though, and he was considering taking yet another class too.

"I brought him with me since he's only a baby." She shrugged. "They need constant warmth and body warmth is very good for them!" That, and she did need to keep an eye on him to write good reports. How could she do that if he was in her bedroom, and not out with her at school and stuff.

"Okay I guess, but why didn't you get something normal, like a lizard? It doesn't have fur." Kevin shrugged. She made a gagging noise at the suggestion. The only thing worse than a hairless cat would definitely be snakes and lizards. They were a hundred percent gross, the things they ate were gross, the things they did were gross!

"Did you do your math homework?" He asked once they were out the door. Riley stopped and groaned, slamming her palm into her face.

"Knew I was forgetting something." The stupid packet had distracted her! Those stupid Umbra guys, what did she need fifteen pages for? That wasn't counting the information about Hank Perkins or the schedules for drop offs!

"Relax, you can finish it up in history." He assured her. It wasn't like Riley would be paying attention in that class anyway.

"Uuuhmmm." She drawled, suddenly remembering the project they'd been assigned. Which brought to mind the science paper she was supposed to give a report on, and brought it full circle back to the test in math today.

"I'm doomed."


	3. Friendship

Riley sighed and shut her locker. She guessed she should be happy her parents had such a hands off style of parenting. She'd never be able to get away with these grades if she was part of the Possible family. As it was she needed to really buckle down if she didn't want to be held back a year. She couldn't imagine a worse fate than being left behind by her one and only friend.

"Hey Riley, I've got to get to practice! Are you going to be okay to get home alone?" Kevin caught her before she left. She'd completely forgotten that he started practice today! Oh well, at least now he couldn't ask her weird questions about the folder she was leaving by the dumpster at Bueno Nacho.

"I'll be fine, just stopping by Bueno Nacho for some snackage first!" She assured him. It wasn't a lie either, she fully intended to grande size it today. Maybe she'd finally be able to finish a full order.

"Okay, wish me luck with captain Brock, I don't think he likes me that much." She nodded and gave him a thumbs up as he dashed off to change into his uniform. He was really excited about making the team. Having a spot on the middle school team automatically guaranteed he would find a spot in High School, where it got even more competitive.

"Come on secret agent Rufus, we've got a mission to accomplish." Riley gave her little pet a hi five and then strode off. She had learned how to ride a two wheeler in the past year since Bueno Nacho's opening, so she got her bike after showing her face to the folks.

The dumpster at Bueno Nacho didn't look dark or dreary enough for a mysterious drop off. At least, that was her conclusion after arriving and waiting five minutes to see if anyone would show up. She shrugged and slid the folder under the dumpster itself, as per the instructions.

Ten minutes later she came out after buying her food and ducked under to check on it. The folder was gone, and no one was in sight.

_Okay, the day just got a whole lot more creepy._ What was she supposed to do about it though? She couldn't go to Kevin because he'd want to know what freaked her out and she _could not tell him!_ Being a spy wasn't half as fun as promised. She felt cheated.

"There you are Riley, a package arrived for you." Her mother the actuary greeted her when she tried to rush past to her bedroom.

"A package? From who?" She asked. He pointed to the box on the coffee table, unopened and bearing her name. Or rather, it held _Rarely's_ name. Her mother didn't have the best eye sight without her reading glasses. At first glance Rarely looked remarkably similar.

"I don't know, there wasn't a return address." Her mother shrugged, not taking her eyes off the cooking show on tv. Riley exchanged a look with Rufus but picked the shoe box sized package up and carried it to her room.

"Let's open it up!" She grinned. Even if it was a mysterious day of mysterious things free stuff would always lift her mood!

"Emhm emhm emhm!" Rufus nodded encouragingly, watching from his perch on her shoulder. He found waiting took too long though.

Riley squeaked when he jumped down and started gnawing through the string and the packaging. She watched the destruction and winced at the ripping sound of paper. _Reading_ that your adorable baby pet naked mole rat has titanium teeth is one thing. Watching him go through wrapping paper like she went through chimichangas was another.

"Okay, go Rufus!" She cheered him quietly. No reason to get her mom to come over and ask what was going on. She'd never be able to lie properly, let alone even think of something to say.

_Rarely Stoppable, congratulations on making your first drop off, this is an important milestone. Within this package is a specially designed non-traceable cell phone. It also provides a feature that disrupts all methods of remote tracing (See: Micro-chipping) for as long as is activated. Do not reveal the true source of this gadget._

This note was even more disturbing than the packet. It implied that someone had been _watching_ her! They probably saw her grande size everything! Is nothing sacred?

The phone was nice though. She wasn't sure when she'd have to worry about being traced, or micro chipped once she looked it up, but it was nice. She could finally give Kevin her phone number so he wouldn't be the only one with a cell phone!

"Oh wait, how do I explain getting it?" She sighed. Once again, the spy thing wasn't half as fun as advertised. Was there a way to get her money back? "Well, my birthday's in two months. I guess I'll wait till then." Rufus hummed his agreement and they chose to spend the rest of the afternoon once more going through the packet. This time, she also did her homework. There was absolutely no reason to get herself grounded.

Well, she finished it up with some time to spare, which gave her time to check their website for any hits. It'd work a lot better if they could just get someone else to check it, since her computer was so slow and she couldn't get on a lot. That was something to look into, maybe she'd talk to Kevin about it.

Her first Report Drop Off was scheduled for one week later. She wrote up a quick report about Rufus unlocking the gates to the Upperton Mansion and some notes about him tearing open the cellphone package with his teeth in less than five seconds. She got it written, now the only thing she had to do was take it to the park, and leave it under a bush by the lake. The week after that she'd get her first paycheck!

"Things are sort of looking up." She tried to be optimistic on the way to the park. Kevin was expecting her to meet up later at his house for some an action movie marathon, so she had to be quick. "I mean, I have a cool phone, and I'm getting paid, and I've got a new friend." She listed them.

That didn't change the fact she felt like she was in a bad detective novel and, as always when she got these feelings, that she was somehow expendable. It wasn't a nice feeling, especially when Kevin wasn't around to save her, didn't even know she needed help. If they were watching her though she didn't feel safe telling him anything! She didn't want to find out what they meant by erasure!

"Okay, coast is clear." She psyched herself up and strode out from behind the tree she'd been hiding behind for the past ten minutes. The last of the park goers had vacated the area, if she was fast she could drop off the envelope (Cheaper than folders) and be on her way.

She slipped it under the nearest bush and surveyed the area. As far as she could tell there wasn't anyone to see what she had done. She gulped and exchanged nervous looks with Rufus. The fact that she couldn't see them, but knew they were there, scared her even more.

"I'm only twelve, I shouldn't have to deal with this." She muttered as she walked up the drive way of the Possible abode.

"Deal with what?" She screamed and immediately dived behind the trash can. She heard high pitched laughter and groaned. Great, she had run afoul of the tweebs themselves. She liked the twins just fine, but when it came to teasing they were a dog with a bone.

"Aren't you going to tell us Riley?" Tina challenged her. Riley couldn't be sure it was Tina but she always imagined that the one on the right was Tina and the one on the left was Jen. She was usually careful not to assign names, just in case she was wrong.

"Tell you what?" She asked, coming out from behind the bush. It wouldn't be able to protect her anyway now that she knew what the threat was. She'd probably need a solid wall of titanium between her and them before she'd feel safe.

"Whatever it is a twelve year old shouldn't have to deal with!" They said in unison.

"Oh that, uuhhmmm." She couldn't lie! She was a horrible liar! They'd never leave her alone, they'd bug her until she spilled about Umbra and then Umbra would _erase_ her!

"You'll learn when you're older!" She blurted out before running. She dashed up the ladder to Kevin's room as fast as she could.

"Riley, is something wrong?" The red head asked her, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Your sisters." She offered in lieu of an explanation. He took it as it was and they peacefully began their movie marathon.

"Brock's a huge jerk! I mean, I thought he'd warm up to me but he keeps making these little comments!" Kevin ranted by his locker. Riley was always good to complain at. It was kind of weird how she had started carrying her pet Rufus with her everywhere, but allowances were made for longtime friends.

"Um, Kev, captain at six oh clock!" Riley hissed. Kevin Possible whirled around to face the approaching captain.

"Well Kevin, you seem to be taking your time heading to practice." Brock had a deep tan, the very latest clothes, and a smug look that Riley sometimes thought would blind her if she looked at it directly.

"I was just talking to my friend Riley before heading to the field." Kevin retorted, every inch the disgruntled preteen.

"Riley, as in Riley Stoppable?" Brock snickered. "As in the girl who walked into the boy's room today?" The girl in question winced. She thought nobody had seen her, she'd gotten out just as fast and had been wearing a cap. With the cap to hide the braids at a certain distance she could pass as a boy.

"The girl's room was all out of order because someone tried flushing their science project." She explained to her scandalized friend. He groaned and dropped his face into his waiting hand.

"What? You expect me _not_ to run to the bathroom after lunch?" She challenged him. Kev signaled her to stop. Sometimes the only thing to do is to stop digging.

"Ha, see you on the field Possible." Brock shoved past them and stormed off. Riley stuck her tongue out at the annoying boy, rubbing her shoulder to alleviate the ache.

"Okay, for future reference, Brock's a jerk." Kevin declared. Riley had no arguments there.

"I bet if I sent Rufus into the locker room Brock would scream like a girl." Riley smirked, trying to entice Kevin to her side of the picket fence.

"Let's save that for later, we don't want to use our trump card too soon." Kev laughed.

"Aww." Rufus slumped. He'd been pretty excited about taking the jerk jock down a peg or two.

"I know buddy, don't worry, you'll get your chance." Riley assured him, softly packing the pocket he had poked his head out of.

"You talk to him like he understands." Kevin pointed out. By unspoken agreement the unbeatable duo had begun walking towards the football field together.

"So?" She asked petulantly. She flipped off his cap and ran off with it, listening to his laughing calls as he chased after her. Chased, not caught, which she had no doubt he could do in a second if he really wanted to.

After practice Riley waited for Kevin outside the locker rooms. He hated body odor so he always took a quick shower before meeting her. She decided to spend the time getting to know Rufus a little better.

"Okay, so two sisters and three brothers, but they didn't turn out as awesome as you?" She asked to make sure she'd interpreted everything right.

"Uh-huh!" Her little buddy affirmed. "Ehh eeh nemamama eh whoo hoo!"

"I have no idea what you just said." She dead panned. Clearly the communication thing was going to trip them up until they got a working system going. Wait, how could she hide that Rufus could speak? Pass it off as Naked Mole Rat mating calls?

Bueno Nacho saw Kevin leaving to go to the bathroom just long enough for Rufus to down an entire taco on his own. Riley slowly put down her own burrito and raised a blonde brow to her pet.

"Rufus?" The mole rat looked up.

"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."


End file.
